


Festivities

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivities

Dennis really liked holidays.

On Halloween he put fake spiders all over the apartment, and floated sheets around spookily.  
He actually tried cooking for Thanksgiving - and sure, the turkey was pretty burnt, but the pie was surprisingly good.  
On Christmas Day, he put a cd of holiday music ("Deck The Halls, Rudolph, White Christmas, and all your favorite tunes!") on repeat for the entire day. He also made the tree dance from side to side, which was kinda cute.

Then came April Fools Day.

After the fourth bucket-of-water-positioned-cunningly-above-the-door, and the sixth whoopee cushion, Cordelia was wishing she'd never reminded him.


End file.
